AKIRA - The New Beginning
by Green Oreo
Summary: Of course there has to be something after!! Well.. Here it is then! This story is about Kaneda and his friend Kai after the incident with Tetsuo. It seems a girl from North America comes to Neo-Tokyo. Is she the newest member of those 'super' kid group


Welcome once again my felo readers.. I've decided to make an AKIRA story. I've only seen the movie two times in two days.. and well.. I LOVED IT!! :D! I had to write a fic on it.. I had too!! x_X! This'll mostly be about Kaneda and some random girl from North America coming to Neo-Tokyo.. :x So hold onto your hats, and skirts, ladies and gentlemen..!  
  
Let the story...... begin!! -  
  
- Ami / Green Oreo  
  
-----------------------------------*  
  
A loud thunderous boom would be heard coming from the dead highway of Neo- Tokyo. Street laps would sudden flash on as the darkness would cover the sky, it was going to rain. With the street lamps on, a sudden glisten would come of a pair of goggles upon a young man upon a blood red bike. Another young man would be one a seafoam coloured bike, of a different design then the other.  
  
A cheesy grin would pull back on pale peach coloured tiers of the young man on that blood red bike, yes.. you know who.. The smart ass sixteen.. well.. now eighteen year old Kaneda. That famous jacket would flail about as a gloved hand would reach forward to press that one button, and whoosh.. he was off. Several light streaks from the tail lights would follow the fast moving bike. A slight yell would come from Kai, upon his new bike, after pushing the same button on his bike and catching up to Kaneda.  
  
-----------------------------------*  
  
" The hells wrong with you man!? Trying to leave me behind again..!?, " said Kai furiously at the grinning Kaneda. ".. Maybe..? Why would you care.. You don't like going to the places I do.. so why come..? " Kaneda said this as that grin was washed off from his face. "... Kaneda.. I swear.. " A glared would be given to Kaneda from Kai as her stayed at the same speed level as him. ".. I know you swear.. you swear all the time..! Or.. do you mean the other swear..? " Kaneda grinned stupidly as he came to a sudden halt at the bar the they had just arrived at.  
  
".. I do swear... but! I was going to say.. I swear I'm gonna kick your ass one of these days.. " Kai came to a sudden halt with Kaneda, putting a dirty boot upon the asphalt below. ".. Oh would you shut up already Kai.. Let's just go inside and get something to drink.. I bet there are some cute bitches in there.. mm..? What do you think..? " Kaneda stood as he said this and lifted the goggles from his eyes and set them upon the bike. ".. I think.. Your a complete asshole..!!! That's what I think.. dumbass.. " Kai mumbled this as he followed the grinning Kaneda into the well known bar.  
  
-----------------------------------*  
  
".. Eh.. Kaneda..? " Kai shook Kaneda slightly seeing Kaneda had been knocked out. ".. Oh shit.. Great.. now I have to fight these guys! Jesus.. " Blood would be on the floor in which Kaneda was upon. He winced slightly as he placed his gloved hands upon the tile and spat out some blood. ".. Shit.. I feel like I just got it be a train.. eh.. Kai..? " Kaneda's eyes would widen slightly seeing his friend fly over the counter and land next to him.. ".. Nice of you to be awake Kaneda! Now help me kick their asses please..!? " Kaneda blinked a bit and looked upward to see the leader of the clown group above him.  
  
" .. Oh shit..!! Kai!! Run! " Kaneda and Kai would suddenly be scurry away as a loud blast from a shotgun went off, the bullet whole in the place they had been sitting at. The leader gave a grunt as he hopped over the bar. Kai and Kaneda came running out of the bar, sparks going everywhere after the shotgun gave off another bullet. With that the two were on their bikes and hand gone for many blocks before coming to an intersection with hundreds of highschool kids. With this they were now at a slow speed trying to get through. ".. Can they be any slower! Move! Get out of the way! " Kai said in frustration as he pushed on the gas. ".. They could be slower.. Just thank these kids were here.. or else those goons back there would have found us.. " ".. Huh..? What do you mean, Kaneda..? " " .. Those guys.. they lost us in this huge crowd.. this is cover.. duh.. Jesus.. can you be any fucking dumber..? " ".. Hey! I'm not dumb.. " ".. Well right now you are.. "  
  
-----------------------------------*  
  
" ... Oh nevermind.. lets just get out of here and back to our apartment... I don't like it out here anymore without the guys.. " Kai shivered slightly as he had finally cleared the highschool riot. ".. Yeah.. I miss Yama and Tetsuo too.. " Kaneda looked down in shame as he pushed on the gas and zoomed forward down the street. Kai followed and looked to Kaneda in worry. Kaneda looked to Kai and shook his head looking up to the darken sky. ".. Neo-Tokyo.. isn't Neo-Tokyo anymore.. it's more like the bits of Hell.. " Kaneda said this and growled slightly looking forward to the street infront of him.  
  
".. Why would you say that..? Just because of the damn weather.. which keeps getting worse.. Or.. because of that incident three years ago..? " Kai's eyes narrowed as he also looked forward to the road. ".. Mostly what happened three years ago.. but the weather is something.. It's like.. this city is the place for the most destruction to happen.. "  
  
-----------------------------------*  
  
R & R please!! :D! I'd love to hear what you think about this story, and the people and stuff.. o.o You get my point.. ! 


End file.
